


Free! Short Fics

by rinthegreat



Category: Free!
Genre: Check each chapter for specifics, M/M, Short fics from Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: Short fics from Tumblr which are being saved here during the Great Tumblr Exodus of 2018





	1. SeiRin + Future Fish

**Author's Note:**

> These are all Free! fics from my Tumblr. Check each chapter for details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 10 AUG 2017  
> Pairing: seirin  
> Warnings: none  
> Requested by: samcybercat

Three knocks draws Sei’s attention up from his desk. Paperwork is definitely the worst part of the job, so any distraction is welcome. This one, however, is his favorite. “Come in.” He gestures to the seat on the other side of the desk, lips tilting up in a smirk.

Rin hesitates before walking in, taking the seat opposite. “You wanted to see me, chief?”

“I always want to see you,” Sei confirms with a wink.

Rin frowns. “I meant about work.”

“It’s always about work with you.”

“Sir.”

Sei sighs. Someday he’ll get Rin to lighten up, let go. “How about we talk about work over dinner tonight?”

“Chief, that wouldn’t be professional.”

He lets his head drop but avoids banging it on the table. “Please stop speaking so formally with me.” They’ve had this conversation a thousand times. If Rin’s goal is to make him give up, then it’s working. Nothing is more discouraging than constant rejection.

But whenever he starts to think it’s too much, Rin gives him a glimpse of what could be. “Sei…” The full weight of Rin’s hand rests on his shoulder, and he looks up to see Rin leaning over the table, dangerously close.

Naturally, he closes the distance between them.

All he gets is the softest brush of their lips against each other before Rin jerks away. He’s glaring at Sei, fire in his eyes, but it was worth it. “You tricked me.”

“I did no such thing.”

Rin huffs, leaning back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. “What did you call me in here for?”

Hopes renewed, Sei’s lips crack back into a smirk. “I have an important job for you.”

“Details?”

“You are ordered to go to dinner with me. Tonight. Wear something nice.”

He swears he hears Rin snort, but the sound is masked by the scrape of the chair as Rin stands abruptly. “I’ll be at my desk if you need me for some real work.”

Sei laughs as Rin stalks out. He knows Rin well enough to know he’s secretly amused.

And that he’ll wake up to three knocks in the middle of the night.


	2. makoharurin domestic nonsense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 10 AUG 2017  
> Pairing: makoharurin  
> Warnings: none  
> Requested by: tallestdragon/thislittlekumquat

Makoto is the first to peel himself out of bed in the morning. Rin’s leg is tossed over his hips, but other than that he has no issue. He looks back to Haru wrapped around Rin like an octopus, blankets pushed to the foot of the bed. He resists the urge to snap a picture and instead heads to the kitchen.

He’s just dropped the eggs into the pan, when an arm suddenly wraps itself around his waist. “Are you gonna burn them this time?” Rin’s voice is husky in his ear, still rough from sleep.

“How did you escape Haru?”

Rin chuckles, his hand leaving Makoto’s hip as he grabs the kettle. “I used that dolphin plush. He’ll figure it out in a few hours.”

“Haru doesn’t sleep in that late,” Makoto defends, but he can’t help the small smile spread over his lips. Haru will notice Rin’s absence soon - in fact, he likely already knows but is giving the two of them privacy.

“Eggs, huh? I thought Haru would’ve converted you to mackerel by now.”

“You got me hooked on western breakfasts,” Makoto admits.

Rin laughs. “Well anything you make that isn’t burned is good enough for me.” He pauses, and Makoto gets the distinct impression he wants to talk about something other than his cooking. “I’m gonna stay a while this time,” Rin says after a moment.

Makoto’s breath catches. “How long is a while?”

“A month at least.”

There’s a bang, and the two of them look over to see Haru leaning in the doorway. “A month?”

“Yup.”

For the first time in a long time, Haru’s face breaks into a real smile. Makoto knows his own is mirroring it.

“I hope it’s okay if I stay here.” Rin always checks. As if they didn’t pick this place specifically with him in mind. As if it’s normal to have a king-sized bed in Tokyo.

“It’s okay,” Haru assures him, stepping forward. Makoto immediately agrees. “That’s the best news I’ve heard in a long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things that i left out because it got too long:
> 
> Rin’s crazy celebrity schedule  
> Makoto sending Haru down to Australia for a week when he gets cranky  
> Makoto and Rin rarely getting alone time  
> Haru quit swimming pro after 1 olympics and is a full time artist  
> Makoto sometimes feels like a third wheel so Rin/Haru go out of their way to take care of him  
> Rin decides to start training half-time in Japan so he can be with them more


	3. soumako “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 09 JUL 2017  
> Pairing: soumako  
> Warnings: none  
> Requested by: anon

Makoto smiles at his phone as it lights up with the call. He answers before the first ring even ends. “Hey Sousuke. How’s Australia?”

He can hear the wind and distant waves in the background - Sousuke must be on the beach. “There are some really messed up animals down here,” Sousuke grouses. “A seagull stole my lunch.”

Makoto laughs at that. “A seagull? Really?”

“Yes, really. It swooped down out of nowhere and took half my fries.”  The thought of Sousuke’s face, staring blankly at the departing back of a bird who stole part of his lunch is too hilarious for Makoto to handle right now. “Please stop laughing,” Sousuke nearly begs. “I already got enough of it from Rin.”

“I’m sorry,” Makoto lies, trying to stiffle it at least a little. “It’s hard not to, though.” He clears his throat, trying to bring himself back down. The image, he tucks away for when he’s next feeling too melancholy. “That can’t be why you wanted to talk though. What’s up? Everything going ok down there?”

“I guess. Practice was fine. Rin’s gotten even faster.” Makoto hums - he’d heard as much from Haru. “I just…really wanted to hear your voice.”

Makoto’s smile softens at that. They’d only started dating a week ago - a few days before Sousuke left on his month-long trip to Australia - but he misses Sousuke too. They’d been dancing around each other for ages, constantly hanging out together before finally admitting their feelings. Being apart for this long is…difficult. Makoto’s schedule is already a mess. (He’d slept through his first class this morning, and he’s 90% positive he failed a quiz.) “I wanted to hear your voice too,” he assures.

“It might be too early to say this, but I can’t stop thinking about you, Makoto.”

Makoto’s stomach swoops at that, the way it only can when Sousuke makes a confession like that, voice laced with sincerity. “You’ve been hanging out with Rin too much.” His voice comes out huskier than he’d intended.

“Probably.” He can hear the smile in Sousuke’s voice, and Makoto wishes that time would speed up already. “Sorry, I have to go. Rin’s calling me back. I’ll talk to you later, ok?”

“Ok.” Sousuke ends the call with a click.

Makoto stares at his phone long after the screen goes black. “I can’t stop thinking about you either.”


	4. makorin - “I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 09 JUL 2017  
> Pairing: makorin  
> Warnings: none  
> Requested by: bricker

The third time Rin gets the call to “please come home, your apartment’s on fire again” is the last time, he decides. It’s rush hour in Tokyo, and he’s crammed into a subway car with a briefcase pressed against his leg, putting his foot to sleep, and an elbow jutting into his side so hard he’s positive he’s gonna bruise.

His coach had excused him from practice after the call came in, sending him home with a raised eyebrow and a “make sure this doesn’t happen a fourth time, Matsuoka,” so he’s pretty sure he’ll have backup if Makoto protests too much. That or he could call Haru up and make him lecture Makoto about how long to properly grill mackerel.

He spends the walk from the subway station to the apartment complex psyching himself up for the confrontation. “You’re mad at Makoto,” he chants out loud. “You are mad at Makoto for nearly burning your apartment down for the third time, and there will not be a fourth.” A passign couple glances at him warily, but Rin ignores them and continues his motivational speech. “No puppy eyes Makoto gives you will make you forget your anger this time. You are mad at Makoto, Rin. Mad, mad, mad.”

Only one firetruck remains when he turns the corner, so at least this one hadn’t been as bad as the last one. Makoto is still standing outside though, soot on his nose and a sheepish smile on his face when they make eye contact. Rin’s heart stutters.

“No,” he whispers under his breath as Makoto approaches. “No stuttering. You’re mad.”

“Rin!” Makoto nearly sobs, wrapping his arms around Rin immediately. “I’m so sorry! I forgot to turn the stove off again.”

“Makoto,” Rin starts, “I love you a lot but -”

“Please don’t be too mad, Rin! I didn’t scortch the wall this time, promise! I just wanted to make you a nice dinner.”

Rin’s heart wins out, his will crumpled to dust on the ground next to him. “It’s ok, Makoto. I forgive you.” Weak. He’s so weak. “Just be more careful next time.”


	5. souharu - “It could be worse.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 26 JUN 2017  
> Pairing: souharu  
> Warnings: none  
> Requested by: samcybercat

Sousuke stared blankly at the floor where the remains of his half-baked (yet somehow still burned) cake lay.  He looked up at Haru, blinking slowly as the other man’s words sunk in.

“The fire alarm didn’t go off,” Haru explained patiently, stepping forward with a roll of towels.  It was a well known fact that Makoto had set the fire alarm off when he’d tried cooking before.  Really it was best to not let the other man anywhere near the kitchen.

But still… “I was trying to bake you a cake,” Sousuke said, as that weren’t perfectly obvious.  Haru  _almost_ smiled.

“I’m going to take a bath.  Then we’ll have mackerel.”

It wasn’t a question.

Properly chastised, Sousuke went about cleaning up the mess he’d made.  But at least the birthday celebrations hadn’t been completely ruined.


	6. makorin - “Come over here and make me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 17 JUN 2017  
> Pairing: makorin  
> Warnings: none  
> Requested by: anon

Makoto sighed.  He took off his glasses and closed his book, standing up from the couch.  Rin was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.  His face was tinted in the red flush that meant he’d had one (or two or three) drinks too many that night.

Rin reached for him as he passed, but Makoto skirted it, going for the fridge instead.  He pulled out a water bottle, handing it to Rin, but his boyfriend took it and dropped it on the counter behind himself instead.  Ever the helpful drunk.

“You need water, Rin.”

Rin grabbed Makoto by the hips, using his unfair strength to pull them flush together.  “I’d rather drink you.”

Makoto couldn’t repress the snort that came out of his mouth.  He dropped his forehead to Rin’s, inhaling the scent of alcohol from his breath.  “The national team is a bad influence on you.”

“I want to be a bad influence on  _you_ ,” Rin retorted with a squeeze on Makoto’s thickening hips.  (‘Love handles’ Rin had called them when he noticed Makoto fretting over them in front of the mirror one morning.  ‘Means there’s more of you to love, Mako’.)

“Rin…you’re gonna be too tired to do anything in five minutes.  At least drink some water so you’re not hungover in the morning.”  Makoto reached behind his boyfriend, grabbing the downed water bottle.  He pushed it against Rin’s chest.  “You did tell me to ‘make you’.”

Rin grumbled but finally pushed Makoto away enough so he could grab the water bottle.  He shot Makoto a look that clearly said ‘I am doing this to spite you’ and downed half of it in one go.  “Happy now?  Can we have sex?”

Makoto chuckled, taking Rin’s hand.  “Yes, yes, fine.  But first I need you to brush your teeth and get into bed ok?  I’ll be right in.”

Satisfied, Rin headed to their bedroom, assuming he’d won.  Makoto gave him a two minute head start before following him in.  As he’d thought, Rin was already curled up on the bed, fast asleep.  Makoto went through his usual motions before curling up behind him, tucking Rin in so he was more comfortable.  Makoto dropped a kiss to his forehead.  “Goodnight, Rin.”


	7. Makorin doing the silliest thing you can ever think of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 10 JUN 2017  
> Pairing: makorin  
> Warnings: none  
> Requested by: starlightsupernova

“Stop twitching,” Rin repeats for the upteenth time, fingers pressing against Makoto’s stomach.

Makoto switches his weight to the other side again.  "It tickles.“

“I know,” Rin comforts, taking the pink-dipped paintbrush to Makoto’s chest again.  "But try to stay still.“

The stillness lasts until the bristles ghost over his nipple.  A full-body shudder runs through him, causing Rin to smear the paint once again.  "Makoto…”  He warns again, but his lips twitch, proving he’s not actually angry.

“Just wait till I have to paint the entire rainbow on you,” Makoto pouts, earning a full blown laugh from Rin.  "I’m serious!  It really does tickle!“

Rin sets down the brush, abandoning it in favor of draping his arms over Makoto’s shoulders.  "I’m sure it does.”

The teasing smile doesn’t fade off Rin’s face, which makes this whole scenario worth it as far as Makoto’s concerned.  He rests his own hands on Rin’s waist, pressing his palms against the taut muscles there.  "I’ll laugh at you the whole time too.“

The grin widens.  "Is that a threat?”

“No.  It’s a promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note from original post: (Makoto will eventually be painted with the bi-flag and Rin with the rainbow flag. Happy pride everyone!)


	8. makorin medieval AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 09 JUN 2017  
> Pairing: makorin  
> Warnings: none  
> Requested by: anon

Rin threw his practice sword aside with more force than necessary.  He ripped the helmet off his head and tossed that on the ground too, just for good measure.  The knights around him shrunk back, already sensing his wrath.

“Do my muscles intimidate you?”  He shouted, rotating slowly around to face all each knight individually.  "Do my teeth startle you?“  His gaze dropped to the newly-promoted-knight still on the ground at his feet.  "Or is it my title that sends shivers of terror down your spine?”  The younger knight scrambled to his feet, racing away from Rin as if he were a demon.

That just angered him further.

“Will none of you challenge me?!”  He roared.  The knights still only backed away, no one rising to the bait.

Rin was prepared to give up, to go back to hitting the wooden dummy until his anger faded.  But then a knight Rin had never seen before stepped up.  He was tall, built like a horse, and had a long scar across his eye.  He looked straight at Rin, sending a thrill down his spine, before finally saying the words Rin had been waiting for for nearly ten years.  "I will.“


	9. expansion of the quest AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 09 JUN 2017  
> Pairing: makorin  
> Warnings: none  
> Requested by: bricker

Rin makes eye contact with him for all of three seconds, and Makoto already knows.  He excuses himself from the conversation he’s having with some Duke or another and makes his way towards the doors.  It takes longer than he wants - being the Prince’s ‘sidekick’ in his quest has its pitfalls - but eventually he gets outside.

Somehow Rin beat him there; he’s already standing in the garden, twirling a pale flower between his fingers.  The prince turns when he hears Makoto approach, broad smile brightening his face when he sees him.  "Took you long enough.“

Makoto closes the distance between them easily, wrapping his arm around Rin’s waist.  "Should you really be sneaking off during your own celebration?”  He picks the flower from Rin’s hand and slides it behind his ear, pushing the red strands back with it.  

“Father’s making it three days.  Turns out bringing back a lost town is a big deal.”

“Three days isn’t anywhere near enough.”

Rin laughs at that, warm breath ghosting across Makoto’s skin.  Moments like this sometimes leave Makoto wondering if he’s still trapped under the witch’s spell.  But then Rin nuzzles against his neck, and Makoto knows she was never this creative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Quest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263747)


	10. soumako 200 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 08 JUN 2017  
> Pairing: soumako  
> Warnings: none  
> Requested by: anon

Sousuke sneaks onto the pool deck just so he can watch his boyfriend work.  Makoto’s great with kids - good enough that Sousuke’s mother has asked him if they’re going to have children - and it shows in how he coaches.  Sousuke’s seen this group of kids before - when they’d first been placed under Makoto’s care they could barely do more than splash.  And yet now here they are, preparing for their first relay race.  His boyfriend really is amazing.

Sousuke manages to go unnoticed until the end of practice.  Once the swimmers are out of the water, he gets off the bleachers and walks over to Makoto.  He waits until his boyfriend has his towel over his head before tapping him on the shoulder - just to see him jump.  He does.

“Hey.”

“Sousuke, you scared me.”

“You didn’t forget about dinner, did you?”

When Makoto smiles, all the lights in the room dim around him.  "Of course not.“

He can’t help the smile that threatens to crack his lips in return.  The weight of the small black box in his pocket nearly burns a hole through his pants.  "Good.”


	11. for art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 03 JUN 2017  
> Pairing: makorin  
> Warnings: none  
> Requested by: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here is the art assuming tumblr keeps it up](http://brickerbeetle.tumblr.com/image/161286978437)

Rin feels like an idiot when he steps out of the terminal and sees his boyfriend for the first time in months.  Clearly there was a miscommunication - 100% caused by Rin’s webcam breaking down half a year ago.

“ _I’ve decided to pierce my ears_ ,” Makoto had confessed nervously over the phone several months back.

“ _Why?”_

_“I need a change.”  
_

Then a few months later, he’d mentioned it again.  “ _I’m going to the piercing studio today.”_

_“Again?”  
_

“ _Yeah, again_.”

Looking at Makoto now, with a single cartilege piercing in each ear, Rin realizes Makoto must’ve gotten each ear done separately.  He’s such an idiot.

See, piercings aren’t really Rin’s thing - he’d only gotten his own as a solidarity thing, so Makoto wouldn’t feel so out of place when they went back to visit Iwatobi.  If Makoto was going to pierce himself a few times, then the least Rin could do was support him in that, and Rin’s always been a little extreme with his methods of support.

But here he is, all but dripping in metal, while Makoto stands there looking perfectly acceptable for work.  If the ones in his ears weren’t all still new, he’d rip them out right now to save himself the embarassment.

“Hey…”  He greets, awkwardly adjusting his bag over his shoulder.  “Long -”

He’s cut off when Makoto grabs his wrist and pulls him along.  They end up behind a pillar in a less populated area of the airport.  Rin opens his mouth to ask why, but Makoto pulls him in for a deep kiss.  

He can’t help but give in.

Rin falls into it, reaching up to  _touch_  Makoto for the first time in almost a year.  God, he’s missed this.  He’s missed it so much.  So when Makoto pulls back, he can’t help the whine that escapes his throat.

Makoto presses their foreheads together, tracing the outline of Rin’s ear with his thumb.  His touch is feather soft, not putting too much pressure on the sensitive skin around his piercings.  This is probably for the best - they shouldn’t make a scene in a public place on Rin’s first day back in Japan.

“You’re so beautiful…”   He murmurs, breath brushing over Rin’s lips.

Rin’s been stuck on a plane for nine and a half hours - he probably smells like fast food and dried sweat.  He both looks and feels  _disgusting,_ but Makoto called him beautiful and nothing else matters, not even his earrings.


	12. makorin back scratches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 29 MAY 2017  
> Pairing: makorin  
> Warnings: none  
> Requested by: anon

“Today was shit,” Rin groaned, flopping right over Makoto’s lap.  If his boyfriend took issue with it, he didn’t say anything.  Instead, Rin heard the tell-tale sound of a book being shut.

A few seconds later, there were nails tracing up and down his back, scratching an itch he didn’t know he had.  “Rough practice?”  Makoto asked, knowing as always what was on Rin’s mind.

“Ugh,” he grunted.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Rin thought for a moment.  Sometimes talking about it made it better.  Right now though, nothing sounded better than having Makoto’s nails rake up and down his back, even if it’s just through his shirt.

“No…no I don’t.”


	13. makorin accidentally falling asleep together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 28 MAY 2017  
> Pairing: makorin  
> Warnings: none  
> Requested by: bricker

Makoto wakes up with a crick in his neck and an unfamiliar weight on his chest.  He blinks once, twice, three times before his surroundings register.  He’s in his living room, the television gone dark over Netflix’s “are you still watching” screen, and there is a familiar swath of red hair on his chest.

Rin.

For a moment, Makoto considers letting him sleep just a little longer.  But the pain in his neck is enough of an indication that he shouldn’t.  He shakes the swimmer’s shoulder slightly.

“Rin, wake up.”

Slowly, red eyes blink up at him.  “Makoto?” Confusion.  Rin looks around, frowning.  “Where’s Haru?”

“I think he went home a little bit ago.”  Makoto tells himself he’s not disappointed when Rin sits up, weight leaving him.

“Oh.”  The frown is still there.  “Ok.”

Makoto stands.  “The guest bed is much more comfortable than the couch, I promise.”  He forces his eyes away from the stripe of skin visible between Rin’s shirt and pants.  Just Friends don’t stare at each other like that.

“Oh,” Rin repeats, standing up as well.  “Ok.”

He leads the way to the guest room, hearing Rin slide along the wall through the hallway.  Makoto doesn’t find that endearing.

“Your bag’s already in here,” Makoto tells him, leaning into the room to turn on the light.  The way Rin blinks at the sudden brightness doesn’t make his stomach swoop either.

“Mm…”  Rin stumbes into the room, pausing for a second.  “Thanks,” he mumbles.

Makoto forces himself to close the door before he can do anything else stupid.  After all, Just Friends don’t sleep together - even on a couch.


	14. makorin 3 sentence afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 02 MAY 2017  
> Pairing: makorin  
> Warnings: none  
> Requested by: serena

“Rin, you can’t keep pretending I’m not here -”

“Is everything ok?”

Rin looked over at his interviewer, potential future boss, man who could change his life, and forcibly ignored the floating, invisible ghost who had been following him since he moved into his new apartment.  “Yes, sorry about that; I’m still adjusting to the time difference…can you repeat the question?”


	15. makorin "3" sentence magical library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 02 MAY 2017  
> Pairing: makorin  
> Warnings: none  
> Requested by: thislittlekumquat/tallestdragon

Rin slipped the book inside his coat, pulling it closer to himself before he cast an anti-tracking spell on it; the last thing he wanted was to be caught dead stealing this book from the library.

But he didn’t even make it to the door.

“Can I help you,” the helpful librarian, whose emerald eyes had been tracking him from the moment he’d walked in, called from behind him.

Rin panicked: he lost control and dropped the book, setting it on fire to cover his tracks before bursting out of the building like a troll was hot on his heels.


	16. makorin space au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 26 FEB 2017 & 02 MAY 2017  
> Pairing: makorin  
> Warnings: none  
> Requested by: bricker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually 2 fics

Rin shouldn’t have been surprised when the cargo doors slid open and the entire crew was standing inside, shouldn’t have been surprised when his eyes met the captain’s green set - a green he knew could darken to almost black when provoked just right - and yet here he was, eye twitching as he looked about.

“Search the ship,” he ordered, his men stepping forward to sweep the area, but already Rin knew he wouldn’t find anything; the pirates were too good, likely already having sold the FTL drive that had been on route to the Iwami star system.

His men came back, shaking their heads, and he could see the captain’s grin widen into a smirk - one he’d kissed off in a drunken stupor hardly a week ago - as he opened his mouth: “find what you’re looking for Rin?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Son of a bitch didn’t even realize we were tracking him,” Mikoshiba had told Rin when they’d brought in the pirate in handcuffs, sans crew, and marched him through the bullpen into the cell block.

Makoto hadn’t met his eyes then, but now - safely separated by panes of one-way laserproof glass - they bored into him, as if they knew he was standing on the other side, dying to hear what Makoto had to say for himself.

“There’s only one officer I’ll talk to,” the pirate tells his interogator smoothly, eyes not leaving the glass, “and it’s not the one who brought me in.”


	17. makorin prompt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 17 APR 2017  
> Pairing: makorin  
> Warnings: none  
> Requested by: bricker

“So let me get this straight,” Rin starts slowly, “you made up a story about your siblings getting lost in the amusement park to get me to come along with you?”

Makoto nods, pink to the tips of his ears.  “Yeah.”

“They’re actually at the movies with their friends?”

“Yes.”  He looks like he wants nothing more than to disappear.

“And this was all an elaborate ruse to get me to go on a date with you, but I ruined it by calling the cops?”

“Uh huh…”  Makoto isn’t even looking at him anymore, embarrassment oozing from his pores.  Rin pinches his hand, hard, convinced he’s dreaming.  It hurts.  He sucks in a breath, but before he can say anything else, Makoto finds his voice.  “Look, I’m really sorry.  It was a dumb idea from the beginning.  It’s just…”  He looks up, green eyes piercing into Rin’s very soul.  “I’ve been in love with you since we were seventeen, and now that you’re back in Japan for good, I wanted to ask you out but I didn’t know how and it was a stupid idea and -”

Rin cuts off his rambling with a finger pressed to Makoto’s lips. “If you don’t stop talking, I’m gonna have to kiss you.”  He looks around the police station they’ve wound up in.  “And that would be really traumatizing for all the real criminals in here.”

When Makoto smiles, it blinds him more than the sun ever has.


	18. “I may have accidentally said something and now my whole family kind of thinks we’re dating. Oops.” - with MakoRin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 17 APR 2017  
> Pairing: makorin  
> Warnings: none  
> Requested by: anon

“Run that by me one more time,” Rin instructs flatly, expression as unreadable as his tone.

Makoto flushes red, wishing he could melt into a puddle on the floor.  “I uh…might have said something that made my family think we’re dating?”  He states it as a question this time, more nervous than before.

Rin steps forward, predatory gaze locked on Makoto.  He gulps as the redhead pushes into his personal space, nose nearly brushing Makoto’s cheek as he leans in.  “And what made you think we weren’t already?”

Makoto’s not sure he’s ever had blood rush south so fast in his life.


	19. “Okay so who do I have to murder?” makorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 08 APR 2017  
> Pairing: makorin  
> Warnings: mild violence  
> Requested by: anon

Rin was awoken by a loud crash that had him reaching for the knife he kept under his pillow.  Another bang had him out of bed, his feet hitting the ground in complete silence.  He crept out of the bedroom into the hallway only to see a figure collapsed next to the front door.

With a blink he identified them.  “Makoto!”  Rin let out a shout, dropping the knife with a clatter as he rushed to his boyfriend.

Makoto let out a grunt when Rin finally lay hands on him, wincing when his touch brushed over a particularly sensitive area.  “Hey Rin…”  He said weakly.

“Don’t ‘hey Rin’ me.  What happened?”

Makoto tried to force himself upright, but he was clearly struggling.  Rin fumbled through his boyfriend’s pockets till he found his phone.  He shot a quick SOS to Haru before returning his attention back to Makoto.

“We were ambushed.  Sousuke thinks it was a setup in the first place.”  His eyes widened.  “Oh god, Rin.  I forgot about Sousuke.  What if he -”

“Stop.  Sousuke’s fine,” Rin lied, a thrum of worry humming under his skin for his best friend.  He hadn’t heard from Sousuke since before he and Makoto left on their job, but it wasn’t what Makoto needed to hear right now.  His fingers tightened around his boyfriend’s arm as another thought occurred to him.  “You weren’t followed, were you?”

“No.  I made sure of that, Rin.  We have to call Haru.  He has to know.  We have to -”

“Makoto, calm down.  I already texted him.  He’s probably on his way right now.”  This time he wasn’t lying.  Rin leaned back against the wall, letting Makoto lean into him.  He was no medic, but he could tell that none of the damage was life threatening, just painful.

Makoto let out a shaky breath, his head falling to Rin’s shoulder.  “Sorry,” he murmured.  A few seconds passed before Rin heard soft snores; the distinct sign that the brunette was asleep.

“Nothing to be sorry about,” he murmured back.  It was the nature of their jobs, he knew.  This wasn’t the first time one of them had come home bruised and battered, needing a hospital but being unable to go without risk of being caught.  But it didn’t make it any less terrifying.

So Rin sat there, leaned back against the wall with Makoto’s breath ghosting over his neck, waiting for Haru to show up and patch him up.

Haru arrived less than 20 minutes later.  He took one look at Makoto’s sleeping form and turned to Rin.  “Okay so tell me: who do I have to murder?”

Rin looked back at him, the fire in his eyes matching Haru’s own.  “I don’t know yet, but we’re going to find out.”


	20. "i say this a lot, but, look, they're not good for you." makorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted:07 APR 2017  
> Pairing: makorin  
> Warnings: none  
> Requested by: bricker

Rin watched from the hallway as his husband snuck a third cookie from the jar.  “That’s your third one tonight,” he said, walking into the kitchen.  
  
Makoto jumped at his voice, turning to him with a sheepish look.  “Hey…I didn’t think you’d still be awake.”  
  
“I wasn’t.  I woke up when my favorite pillow left.”

Makoto shifted his weight, glancing to the side rather than look Rin in the eye.  He seemed to stumble over his thoughts for a few minutes before finding his voice.  “I get nervous before you leave,” he admitted.

Rin motioned to the cookie jar.  “Makoto…I know I say this a lot but, look, they’re not good for you.”

“I know,” Makoto interrupted before Rin could say anything else.  “But I just start thinking what if -”

This time, Rin made sure to stop his husband before he could spiral down the thoughts Rin knew he was having.  “Nothing’s gonna go wrong.  I’ll call you when the plane lands and then again after we get to the hotel.”  They’ve had the same conversation with a few variations before every international swim meet.  Makoto, despite his outward appearance of being a calm, collected adult, was actually a giant ball of nerves and worry.

“I know,” he repeated.

Rin held out his hand, ring glinting in the kitchen light.  “Come back to bed, Makoto.  You know I don’t sleep as well when I’m away from you.”

Makoto took his hand, repeating himself for the third time: “I know.”


	21. makorin pirate au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 28 MAR 2017  
> Pairing: makorin  
> Warnings: none  
> Requested by: bricker

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Rin deadpans as they fish up the castaway from the dinghy they’d seen floating away from the shipwreck - though the term castaway doesn’t describe the barely contained ponytail which, upon further inspection, isn’t even wet.  
  
The man, for his part, doesn’t look surprised to see Rin glaring at him and shoots him his prize-winning, innocent smile as he opens with a “hey Rin, long time no see.”  
  
Rin ignores it and walks right up to Makoto before the brunette can say anything else.  “Let me guess: you got caught in the wreckage and would be forever in our debt if we could get you back to your ship? I’m not falling for that one again.”

“You’re right,” is the only response the other captain gives before dropping his façade and pulling his pistol out, leveling it to Rin’s face with only a shadow of the smile that had graced it before, “I never expected you to.”


	22. makorin voltron AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 26 FEB 2017  
> Pairing: makorin  
> Warnings: voltron  
> Requested by: thislittlekumquat/tallestdragon

Makoto stumbled out of the cryopod straight into Rin’s waiting arms, the red paladin greeting him with a soft “easy there, big guy” and a hand around his waist as he looked around.

“Wha-” he started to ask where they were, what had  _happened_ , when the last thing he remembered burst into his mind: a flash, a realization that the black paladin didn’t have the team’s best interests at heart, and then a wrench in his gut as the lions were torn apart; so instead of asking, he spat the name, “Zarkon.”

“We’ve been asleep for 10,000 years,” Rin told him matter-of-factly, not even looking phased; it begged the question on how long Makoto’s been out, how long Rin had been searching for him, but before he could voice anything else, the red paladin’s arm tightened around his waist and he spoke again: “come on, we need to find the lions.”


	23. instead of having sex we spent the entire night making pillow forts and having sword fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 10 MAR 2018  
> Pairing: soumako  
> Warnings: none  
> Requested by: someone on twitter maybe?

“Oh God,” is the first thing Rin says when he appears on Sousuke’s video feed.

Sousuke frowns. “What? I haven’t said anything yet.”

“You got laid,” Rin accuses.

Sousuke chuckles.

“Oh God, you did.”

Sousuke shakes his head. “I wish.”

Rin’s eyes narrow and he leans forward. His face pixelates for a moment before resolving back into high definition. “Then why do you look so happy?”

“I don’t look that happy,” Sousuke argues, but he can feel his face splitting open in a grin regardless.

“You’re smiling so wide that you either got laid or you’re on drugs,” Rin counters.

He can’t hide it from Rin forever, so he may as well tell him now. “I met someone.”

“Girl? Guy?”

“Guy.”

Rin breaks into a large grin as well. “Do tell. First date? What did you do?”

“Yes. We’ve known each other a while, but this was our first date.”

“Are you going to tell me about that or keep making me ask questions?” Rin asks.

Sousuke laughs. “Okay, okay. Instead of having sex, we spent the entire night making pillow forts and having sword fights.”

“Sounds perfect for you,” Rin laughs.

Sousuke nods. He pauses before admitting, “I think I’m in love.”

Rin’s eyes widen, and he leans back. “Must be some guy. Can I meet him next time I’m in Japan?”

For the first time in the conversation, Sousuke get uncomfortable. He shifts his weight and refuses to meet Rin’s eyes. “You already know him,” he confesses.

“Oh?”

“It’s Makoto.”

Rin doesn’t reply right away, and Sousuke finally looks over to gauge his reaction. He doesn’t seem upset, despite hearing that his best friend is now dating his boyfriend’s best friend. Any breakup between them would get messy; that’s why Sousuke hadn’t done anything about Makoto until now.

Though, Makoto was the one to ask him out.

“I know that things are going to get weird between you and Haru if we break up, but –“

“Break up?” Rin asks. “Are you planning to break up?”

“No, of course not.”

Rin finally smiles again, face soft. “Then you have nothing to worry about.” He points accusingly at Sousuke through the screen. “I still want to meet him.”

“You’ve known him for longer than I have,” Sousuke points out.

“Point still stands.”

Sousuke concedes. “Alright. We’ll hang out when you come to visit.”

“Double date,” Rin insists.

“Double date,” Sousuke agrees.

“I hate to cut this short,” Rin says, “but Haru wants to talk. Call you tomorrow? I want to hear all about the pillow forts and sword fighting.”

“Course,” Sousuke agrees. “Let me know when you’re free.”

“I always do.” With a wave, Rin leaves the video, and Sousuke sits there, staring at the screen with a smile. He immediately messages Makoto to tell him the good news.

**Sousuke:** _Rin’s happy for us_

**Makoto:** _told you so  
_ **Makoto: 😊** s _ee you tonight?_

**Sousuke:** _come over whenever_


	24. momorin vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 09 FEB 2018  
> Pairing: momorin  
> Warnings: none  
> Requested by: samcybercat

“Please, Rin, I’m starving,” Momo begged for the tenth time; he was following Rin around the hallways, ducking behind shadows with every window they passed as if he forgot the light outside was just the moon.

“Not before practice Momo,” Rin argued; he was pulled to a stop by a tug on his arm as Momo forced him to turn and face him.

“My fangs are shrinking,” Momo complained loudly, pulling his lip down to expose his teeth, “Look!”

“They look fine to me,” Rin replied, ignoring Momo’s whining “you can wait.”


	25. momorin hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 06 FEB 2018  
> Pairing: momorin  
> Warnings: none  
> Requested by: tallestdragon/thislittlekumquat

“That first year over there’s staring at you,” Sousuke interrupted Rin’s reading with a comment whispered in his ear. 

Unable to concentrate anymore - History of Magic was painful at the best of times - Rin gave into his curiosity and glanced up to see…”He’s cute,” Rin commented, grinning wide when the Hufflepuff blushed and looked away, clearly embarassed.

“I’ll invite him over,” Sousuke huffed, “try not to scare this one away.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rinthegreat_ao3) or [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/rinthegreat/) instead.


End file.
